


No

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester UST, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   They were well acquainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

**Author's Note:**

>   Written after 5.13 not really spoilery.  Just something that came to me :P

  
There was only one reason he was able to hang on the way he did, to deny what the others said, no matter the proof they offered.  There was only one reason he was able to keep his head held high and stick to the path his father had laid down before him. 

It was a simple word, a single simple word.

As Dean looked up from his research, coffee half way to his lips, Sam shifted, turning over in his sleep to twist the sheet in his legs, exposing his broad shoulders.  “Dean…” his brother’s voice was half demand and half plea and Dean shivered against the unwanted arousal that coursed through him.

As much as he wanted, as much as his hands ached to press against his brother’s chest, as much as he wanted to finally taste the sweat-sweet skin, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Dean Winchester was good with the single simple word.  They were well acquainted after all. 

 


End file.
